Love Story
by Sarosa Huda
Summary: "We were both young when I first saw you, I close my eyes and flashback starts". Love Story: akankah kisah ini berakhir seperti Romeo dan Juliet?. Kebohongan yang dilakukan Alice, Oz dan Gilbert ternyata akan mengarahkan mereka pada kisah percintaan rumit tiga keluarga tersohor di Pandora yang saling bertentangan. Mind to Review?, Chapter1: Song of prolog.


LOVE STORY

.

.

.

A Pandora Hearts fanfiction

By Park Hae Rin

2013

.

.

Pandora Hearts

belong to Jun Mochizuki sensei

.

Love Story song belong to

Taylor Swift

.

Romeo & Juliet

by William Shakesper

.

Warning:

OOC (Out of Character), AU (Alternative Universe), Some typo

.

.

Don't like, Don't Read

Don't copy with credit

Don't be a silent reader

.

.

.

Chapter 1 :

Song of Prolog

Di sudut gelap kota tua bekas peperangan yang biasanya tak terlihat satupun manusia, tiba-tiba terlihat sosok dua anak adam dan hawa. Mungkin mereka sepasang kekasih, mereka berdua terlihat saling bergandengan tangan menembus dinginnya malam di ujung kota Sabrie, sepasang remaja tadi tampaknya sedang tersesat mencari jalan. Ditengah kerisauan mereka berdua tiba- tiba sosok berjubah hitam dan tampak berusia senja menepuk bahu sang pemuda.

"Hei kalian berdua, kalian kabur dari rumah ya?" tanyanya kepada sepasang kekasih tadi.

"Tidak kok kami hanya jalan- jalan ke kota ini" jawab sang gadis berusaha mengelak tuduhan pria tua tadi.

"Tak usah bohong pasti hubungan kalian tidak direstui kan, fufufu" kata laki- laki misterius ini.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu" jawab si gadis keceplosan.

"Dulu, ya dulu sekali ada kejadian seperti kalian" jawab laki-laki tadi sambil tertawa.

__**LOVE STORY**__

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and flashback starts_

"Alice nanti malam ada pesta di keluarga Barma. Kali ini kau harus ikut". Sial lagi lagi dia memaksaku untuk ikut ke pesta sialan itu.

"Ya,, aku akan ikut" jawabku pelan. Kalau aku menolak, aku yakin aku akan dimarahi dia lagi, menyebalkan. Dia ayahku ya dia salah satu dari lima bangsawan tersohor di negeri ini.

"Kenapa sih kau murung begitu. KAU INI PENERUS BASKERVILLE" teriak wanita ini lagi. Ya wanita cantik ini sepertinya mulai lagi dengan aktingnya sok peduli ibu tiriku.

"Memangnya apa hebatnya jadi penerus Baskerville Lotti?" jawabku tak kalah pedasnya.

"Kau ini. Apa kau mau jadi seperti kakakmu yang bodoh itu" balasnya marah, wajahnya yang cantik terlihat memerah. Selalu dan selalu dia mengungkit kejadian lama, apa tak cukup dia menyakiti perasaanku dengan menyebut kakak yang paling kusayangi dengan sebutan bodoh.

"Sharon bukan gadis bodoh" jawabku sambil berdiri mecoba meninggalkan meja makan laknat ini.

"Kalian bisa diam tidak . Kau Alice panggil dia dengan ibu. Untuk kau Lotti jangan ungkit lagi nama Sharon dihadapanku" jawab Ayahku sambil pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

Aku benci pagi seperti ini, memuakkan. Aku benci Lotti dan semua yang menyangkut dirinya. Sejak dia datang semua menjadi parah, satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengertiku selain ibu sudah pergi dari rumah ini. Pergi secara tidak hormat yaitu diusir karena mencintai seseorang yang bukan pada kelasnya. Alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

_I'm standing there, on balcony in summer air_

_I see lights__see the party, the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_You say hello, little did I know_

__**LOVE STORY**__

"Alice perkenalkan dirimu, pria ini adalah penerus keluarga Nightray" kata ibu tiriku dengan nada sok akrabnya.

"Aku Alice Baskerville, senang berjumpa dengan anda tuan" balasku mencoba terlihat manis. Ini memuakan.

"Senang berjumpa denganmu juga nona Alice, namaku Vincent Nightray" jawabnya ramah.

Setelah berkenalan singkat dengan si Nightray tadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari pesta ini, mencoba mencari tempat yang lebih tenang. Untunglah rumah keluarga Barma ini punya taman yang bagus. Bisa dibilang taman yang dimiliki Rufus Barma ini terbaik di Leveiyu.

* * *

Melihat langit malam berbintang sepertinya hatiku sedikit lebih tenang.

"Wah langit malam memang lebih indah ya" kata seorang laki-laki yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana.

"Maaf, apa aku menganggumu, disana terlalu banyak orang sih" katanya meneruskan.

"Terserah kau" jawabku malas, aku benar-benar tak mau diganggu.

"Oh ya namaku Oz dan aku pelayan keluarga Vessalius, kau siapa?" tanyanya sok akrab. Pria ini menyebalkan. Apa dia bilang dia pelayang keluarga Vessalius, kalau dia tahu aku seorang Baskerville mati sudah aku. Hubungan keluarga kami tak pernah akur.

"Namaku Alice" jawabku sinis.

"Nama keluargamu siapa, sepertinya kau bukan pelayan?" tanyanya lagi-lagi sok akrab.

Sial aku paling benci untuk menyebut nama keluargaku, karena mereka pasti akan berubah saat tahu aku ini Baskerville apa lagi dia ini masih ada hubungannya dengan Vessalius, kupakai saja nama pamanku.

"Alice Rainsworth" jawab lagi.

* * *

"Rainsworth ya, berarti kau kenal temanku namanya Sharon Rainsworth?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Ekspresi pria bernama Oz ini berubah setelah mendengr nama Kak Sharon.

"Apa kau kenal Sharon sekarang dia dimana?" tanyaku antusias sudah lama kai tak pernah bertemu.

"Sekarang dia berada di kota Sabrie. Kata orang dia gadis yang bodoh, setelah diangkat anak oleh pamannya dia malah mengulanggi kesalahan yang sama seperti ibunya" jawab Oz lirih.

"KAKAK KU BUKAN ORANG BODOH" teriaku semakin kencang, aku tak akan memaafkan orang yang memanggilnya bodoh.

"Jadi kau saudaranya?" tanya Oz seperti tak percaya.

"Dia sepupuku" jawabku lagi.

* * *

"Besok aku pergi ke Sabrie, apa kau mau ikut?" tanyanya lagi, pria ini terlalu banyak bertanya.

"Jam berapa?" tanyaku bersemangat, aku tidak peduli walau aku baru mengenalnya.

"Jam 8 pagi nanti kita bertemu di gerbang kota bagaimana?" jawabnya.

"Baik aku ikut denganmu. Awas kalau kau berbohong. Akan kubunuh kau" ku ancam kalau berani menipu seorang Alice.

"Hahahaha aku tidak akan berbohong" pria tadi malah tertawa riang.

"Nona, sudah waktunya pulang" teriak pelayanku.

* * *

"Ya" balasku sambil berusaha berlari ke arahnya agar tak memanggilku dengan nama keluarga yang kan membocorkan rahasiaku.

"Dan untuk kau, Oz awas kalau kau ingkar janji. Ancamanku akan kulaksanakan" teriak ku.

Dari kejauhan kulihat si Oz tadi tiba-tiba dihampiri oleh seseorang mungkin dia tuannya.

_That you were romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go_

_And I said_

__**LOVE STORY**__

"Lotti, mana Alice, aku tidak melihatnya?" tanya Glen.

"Tadi pagi dia sudah pergi. Katanya dia pergi ke rumah temannya di Sabrie, entah itu benar atau tidak" jawab Lotti.

"Sayang harusnya kau cepat menjodohkan Alice dengan penerus Nightray. Untuk memperluas bisnis kita, jangan sampai kita dikalahkan oleh Vessalius" kata Lotti manja.

"Masalah pertunangan akan ku bahas nanti, dan perlu kau tahu, aku tidak akan dikalahkan oleh si Vessalius sialan itu baik Jack ataupun anaknya Oz Vessalius. Karena aku adalah Glen Baskerville" jawab Glen penuh amarah

"Baiklah sayang kalau itu maumu. Kudengar Putra sulung Nightray yang akan dijodohkan dengan Alice kan. Tapi aku sama sekali tak pernah melihat kabar tentangnya.

"Dia memang dari kecil dibesarkan diluar negeri. Kudengar Bulan lalu dia sudah kembali kesini, pria yang tampan dan pintar tapi sayangnya berteman baik dengan anak Jack." Balas Glen sedikit marah. Ia akan marah bila mendengar hal sekecil apapun yang berhubungan dengan Vessalius.

"Hanya berteman sayang, tenang dia tetap akan di pihak kita." Balas Lotti sambil memeluk Glen dari belakang.

"Aku yakin Gilbert akan melindungi Alice" balas Glen lagi.

__**LOVE STORY**__

"Sampai kapan kita akan menunggu gadis itu Oz" pria berambut hitam ikal ini tampak sedikit kesal dibuat menunggu oleh sahabatnya ini.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan datang Gil. Kau tahu aku duga dia gadis yang spesial" jawab Oz sambil tertawa.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang gadis kecil berlari menuju gerbang kota. Dia tampak terengah-engah.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga nona" kata Oz.

"Aku tidak pernah ingkar janji tahu" jawab Alice masih terengah-engah.

"Oh ya. Apa nanti tuanmu tidak marah jika kau meninggalkannya? Tanya Alice penasaran.

"Dia ikut bersamaku kok. Ya kan Tuan Gil" jawab Oz sambil tertawa.

* * *

"Hah apa maksudmu" Gil mencoba protes namun tertahan oleh Oz yang memberikan kode untuknya.

"Terima kasih tuan Vessalius" jawab Alice terdengar sinis.

'Dasar gadis kasar, kenapa Oz bisa tertarik padanya' batin Gil mencoba melihat karakter Alice dari caranya bicara yang terdengar angkuh.

"Oh ya, kita akan naik apa nanti?" Tanya alice penasaran.

"Kereta uap, maka dari itu kita harus ke stasiun. Kalau telat kita ketinggalan kereta sangat gawat" jawab Oz sambil meraih tangan alice. Wajah Alice memerah seketika.

"Oz sedang jatuh cinta" ucap Gil lirih sambil mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

.

.

"_Kita tidak akan bisa menebak jalannya takdir"_

.

.

.

To be continue

__LOVE STORY__


End file.
